Push
by ronwheezyrox
Summary: A Syndrome and Mirage oneshot once again for HarmonicFriction. The bitter truth of their romance.


**AN**: Another one for the brilliant _HarmonicFriction_. I'm beginning to fall in love with this parining because of her. While this one didnt turn out _quite_ how I would have liked, I think it does show the randomness of Syndrome and Mirage's relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Syndrome or Mirage, it would be wicked if I did, but alas, no. Disney and Pixar are the lucky ducks.

* * *

Syndrome looked in the mirror and saw what he always saw. An awkward little boy with flaming red hair and out of place blue eyes. While this was partly true, Syndrome was no longer a little boy. No, now he was a world renowned robotics engineer.

_But what do I care?_

Mirage sat up in the bed in which he had been sleeping just a little while ago.

Now he remembered. He cared because she cared. She couldn't be seen with just some pale boy that had a job in a boring little cubicle. He knew that, and that's why he was here.

Here, one hundred feet above a forest canopy. Syndrome had spent all his fortune on this place, all for Mirage. She was the reason why he had finally quit his; oh he hated the label, _secretarial_ job.

"Mornin'," grunted Syndrome to the silver-haired vixen in his bed.

"Hmmph," she retorted, quickly jumping out of the warm bed and running to the shower as fast as she possibly could.

Syndrome smiled to himself, he couldn't help but be in love with this woman.

---

Mirage looked out across the tree-tops. "Today's the day, _Syndy_," she whispered in his ear.

Part of him wanted to smack her hard across the face, and the other part just wanted to tackle her to the ground. But he restrained himself and instead rested his head upon hers. "I know." In truth he didn't know. In truth they said this everyday before yet another failed attempt.

Mirage released herself from his grip and took a quick run to the bathroom. Syndrome could hear the sound of water running and waited for her to be done. When she came back, there was an unmistakable bulge in her pocket. Anti-bacterial wash.

"Ready then?" she asked, and not waiting for an answer she walked briskly to the stairs.

Syndrome was ready for anything with her, and she knew this.

---

"I JUST DON'T GET IT!" screamed Syndrome inches from Mirage's perfect eyes.

"Calm down." She rolled those perfect eyes impatiently as she typed a few codes into the computers. A beeping sound started then faltered from the containment chamber.

Syndrome collapsed onto the floor. "I just don't get it, we've tried and tried, and nothing has worked."

_Oh great_. The tears were coming, and who would have to stop them? Mirage. When all she wanted to do was cry herself. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate you like this."

Syndrome blinked a tear away. He didn't want to be anything she hated. _No, I won't give in to her._ "Go away."

"What?" This never happened, she always had control.

"_GO AWAY!_ _NOW!_ I don't want to see your perfect face ever again. Go!"

"But Syndy-."

"GO!" He buried his face in his folded arms as she walked silently out of the lab. Through his watering eyes he could just see her look back, worried, before rinsing her hands.

---

Syndrome slammed open the door to the room above the trees. "I _told_ you to go."

The lump in the bed stirred at his entering, but did not leave its spot.

"GO!" he sobbed; all he wanted to do was be alone with his failure. His own ineptitude.

"Make me," whispered the lump in the bed.

"With pleasure." He ran to the bed and scooped up the woman easily and thrust her out onto the balcony. "I'm so _sick_ of you controlling every step of my life!"

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!" shrieked Mirage, her hair frazzled and her cheeks red with fear.

"GO!" He shoved her further onto the balcony.

"No." She planted her feet to the spot. _Why do I care?_

"**GO!**" He joined her on the balcony and pushed her a few more feet.

She felt the railing cold against her back. The ground below beckoned her, the ground that had looked so peaceful in the morning light. "No."

Syndrome closed the gap between them and pressed her against the railing. She gasped, trying for breath. "I'm so sick of-"

"**Stop _pushing_ me**," wheezed Mirage. Her ribs were on the brink of breaking under the pressure of Syndrome.

"_DON'T INTERUPT ME_." His nose touched hers as he continued, "**I'm sick of**-."

Mirage looked wildly from his blue eyes to the forest below. He wouldn't do it, would he? She put on the most seductive smile she could. "**Push me a little further, and I'll just…_fall_**." She teetered over the edge of the balcony a bit for show.

Syndrome was shaking with rage, and sweat ran down his face and for once he was lost for words.

"That's better." She drew in a trembling breath and pushed Syndrome off of her.

The moon shone down upon their faces, and for a moment it looked as if they were going to kill each other. Two ravenous beings that would have liked nothing better than to tear the other to shreds.

Without warning Syndrome heaved her over his shoulder, still that same greedy look in his eyes and threw her upon the bed.

Upon landing, Mirage let out a deep breath and giggled non-stop. Syndrome couldn't help but be madly in love with her once again. He was hers, no doubt about it. Maybe tomorrow, he'd push her over that edge, but not tonight.

Tonight they were in love.


End file.
